kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Summer with you – Isonami Version
Prologue: “Commander, I think it’s time for you to take me to somewhere…” It was Isonami who is currently messing up with the Admiral as she sits on the Admiral’s lap. Isonami who is normally out of the naval base due to the Admiral’s errands usually spends her time at the office harassing the Admiral due to the fact that her assignment always takes up a month or two and whenever she returns, she was immediately send back to her work. “Even though I have always love you… why do you have to send me to those faraway places? Do you hate me so much? Even though I have pledge my loyalty to you…“ Isonami continues to plead as she harasses the admiral who was still doing his work. Sazanami who was also in the room felt irritated due to the fact that the most annoying support is here. But even so, she really can’t do much due to the fact that even if she was as irritating as ever, Sazanami respects her on her own way. “Isonami, how was the place?” The Admiral ask as he continues to stamp the papers. “Let’s see… Well, the area is good but the terrain wasn’t really worth establishing. As a matter of fact, I wonder what will happen when it rains hard.” Isonami replied as she faces the Admiral. It was indeed a feat that Isonami did know a bit about land management and knows much about engineering. “Even so, how come you know much even though it’s not really your profession?” Hiro asks Isonami as he finishes stamping the papers. “Because I was going to inherit the land I am owning back at the village. Of course I am planning to take you there as my husband.” Isonami replied as she draws herself closer to the Admiral. Sazanami who seemed to be past her limits started to pull the two apart and shows her rather a forced smile to the two. “Isonami-neesan, I believe that you should control a bit of yourself and Master, please tell her to stop when the opportunity comes. Ah, this is annoying everything Isonami-neesan is here. You two, go out on a date right now!” Separation As the Admiral and Isonami were kicked out of the office, the two have decided to change clothes and head out to the city. While it can be said that everyone is used to seeing the two of them together when the time and situation allows it, it was actually their first time going out on a date. The Admiral who somehow managed to arrive early is waiting for Isonami to arrive. A few minutes later, Isonami arrives while wearing her casual clothing which was suitable for excursions. “Did I made you wait?” Isonami arrives while tying her hair into a pony tail. “Aren’t you going to wear pigtails this time?” The Admiral asks as he inquires Isonami’s hairstyle. “It’s a woman’s thing. I guess you can say that one girl undergoes changes when they change hairstyles…” “…And might send Fubuki to the next assignment instead of you.” Isonami smiled as her real motive has been exposed. “Well then Hiro-sama, since we are going out of the base, I guess you can call me by my own name then.” Isonami spoke while twirling her hair. “I guess it can’t be helped. Though you have to thank Sazanami for this. I wonder if she is just mad…” “Sazanami is indeed mad. But since I am here, she really can’t be mad at me since you harass me by sending me on those faraway places and you don’t even let me return to my own room which prompted the other admirals to actually take care of me as their guest. You got to be thankful that no one is brave enough to do bad things to me.” Isonami lectured the Admiral as she faces him. “My bad. I guess I owe her too. But you know what, since we are out… won’t you just attack me all the time?” After the Admiral spoke those words, there was silence for a few seconds and soon, Isonami broke a smile and she took the Admiral’s arm and pulls him close to her body. “Oh I will do that. But then, I fear that once you started to attack, I will be defenseless…” And as the two somewhat flirt their way out of the naval base, The Admiral’s phone rung and it made the Admiral’s expression grew worse than the usual. The Unhappy date Hiro and Isana (their real names) started to wander around the city while looking at a lot of places. Isana had a big smile on her face as she keeps dragging Hiro around as if she has only seen the city as of today (which happens to be true). As a girl born from the provinces, Isana always marveled at the sights of the city and she always thought that the city is a big castle for girls like her. Hiro on the other hand, who was just dragged all along is used to seeing the cityscape as he grew up living, seeing and breathing the city life. “Hiro, look at this! It looks beautiful, I wanna try it.” Isana waves at the tired Hiro who was still catching up on his breath. “Can you wait a bit?” Hiro replied. “I can’t, I must wear it now!!!” Isana replied as she enters the store. Hiro can only smile in pain as he knows he have to pay for it. Isana wore the said clothes and she looked satisfied as she wears it. Even though her look still looks simple, the dress drew out the natural beauty within Isana who seemed to be a bit blessed in terms of body figure. Hiro imagined Sazanami and Samidare wearing that dress and they looked completely happy over it so he decided to ask the clerk to order 2 more clothes with the color pink and blue as their motif. Isana frows as she overhears their conversation. In the end, she felt that she is not much important to him. In the end, Hiro has decided to let the store deliver it to the clothes so that the girls would wear it on sight. After visiting the store, Isana decided to keep wearing the dress as she drags Hiro into another place. Somehow, Hiro knew that dealing with Isana is very costly and he does need a deep pocket for her. Soon, Isana opens up a conversation while they were resting on a bench. “You ordered one for Sazanami-chan and for Samidare-chan too right?” Isana asks Hiro as she held his sleeve “Yeah, I kinda imagined them wearing one and saw how happy they were.” Hiro replied as he looks at Isana “Am I not that important?” Isana had a sad look in her eyes as she ask that question. Surely, it is a big mistake to think of other girls while they are on a date. “Sorry. I just got that stupid idea… Sorry for making you feel unimportant.” Hiro apologizes as he bows his head to Isana. Isana who felt a bit relieved to hear Hiro’s apology soon deviced a plan if Hiro ever thinks of other girls while they are on a date… The two went to the Arcade to play some games and when Hiro suddenly reminded him of someone, Isana immediately kisses his lips as punishment. Of course everyone around them saw it and they all have mixed reactions. “You are thinking of someone again right?” Isana reminded Hiro as she whispers it on his ear. “This punishment… It’s going to kill me.” Hiro replied as he tries to control the situation. “Then just focus on me. Hmph.” Isana turned back while feigning ignorance. For the first time in Hiro’s life, he was being completely controlled by a single girl who was not named Sazanami. After their somewhat bad performance over the arcade, the two went to see the Ferris wheel. This time, Hiro didn’t thought of anyone since the Ferris wheel is a place where memories are made. But to Isana, she felt that it was too generic so she dragged Hiro to a different venue. The Haunted house was said to be so scary that even a soldier folds to fear. But even so, Hiro and Isana simply walks over every traps and ghosts they encounter. “Say Isana. Was there a reason for us to challenge this?” Hiro spoke as he avoids another ghost or two. “Well, I know you wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with just the two of us in order to create some memories. But, you have done that with a lot of girls right?” Isana replied while holding Hiro’s arm. “Is that so? I guess I have properly apologize to you on this one too.” Hiro replied as he notices Isana’s frown. For some reason, Hiro can’t make Isana smile on this trip to the amusement park. And before he lost his will, a phone call arrived and he saw the name on it and answer it without thinking back. Hiro’s counter After receiving the call, Hiro called out to Isana and he started to lead her towards a place to where neither he nor Isana have been before. It was a newly opened large scale aquarium to which they give discounts to couples who enter it as a way to promote the said business. Even so, the timing was so great that you might think that it was just a coincidence. However… “Wow.” The two of them can’t help but wonder as they look over the aquatic life that were being taken care inside the mega aquarium. “Hiro, Let’s see the jellyfish!” Isana happily asks Hiro as she pulls him towards their next destination. And so, Isana and Hiro has spent quite some time inside the Aquarium before they got out. When the two went out, Isana embraces Hiro as she thank him at the bottom of her heart. “Thank you.” Isana said those words as tears fell from her eyes. Hiro finally understood why Isana tried so hard to let him notice her. Once Hiro had that understanding, he felt that he is being too unfair to the girl who actually followed him. “Sorry. I guess I am not appropriate person to follow after all.” Hiro spoke as he removes Isana’s embrace. Isana felt that Hiro finally understood something and she smiled as she steps forward to embrace him once again. “Don’t worry. I accept that apology, though I think I can’t follow you anymore. Hiro, I want to stay beside you this time around. I don’t want to endlessly follow your commands as if I am a blind loyalist. I wanted to stay beside you as a person who is finally understood the reason of us meeting and accepting one another. Hiro, I wanted to become someone special too in your eyes. Even though I might be as plain as I could be, I wanted for you… that special person who have seen through me to see me as someone special. Can I entrust that wish to you?” Hiro who have finally gotten close to Isana have felt that there was no more reason for him to push her away. Rather, he wanted to open an opportunity for them to open up and be closer to one another. Of course he would be criticize later for the actions that he did. But in the end, he have finally made the decision to make things right. After all, Isana is a girl and his treatment towards girls should always be… preferential. And so, Hiro who started to embrace Isana said the following words to her ear. “I, who have pushed you once away, have finally made his decision. I, Hiro Raven shall recognize your wish as yours and I will do my best to take care of you. Isana…” But before Hiro finishes saying those words, Isana had a different idea. “Just seal this one with a kiss.” Isana said those words as her lips touches Hiro’s lips. And from that moment, the two have finally decided to stop pretending and they have started moving forward towards their destination. Message board Hiro is currently sitting on the rooftop as he types the message on his cellular phone. He is currently communicating with Kino (Kinugasa) who was doing her job as the treasurer of the naval base. you for recommending that place. I have finally made my decision. A few seconds after he typed, a reply message came. was planning on letting the two of us have a date there. Oh well… I guess I’ll give her the credit first. Hiro smiled as he reads the message. Hiro wondered if that call haven’t arrived, what would happen to him. And so, he decided to reply to Kino who seemed to be irritated based on the tone of her messages. go somewhere this weekend? It’s my treat. After pressing the send button, there was no response. A few minutes later, the door of the rooftop opens and Kinugasa is catching up her breath as she came running from the ground floor up to the rooftop which is around 3 floors. “Let’s go to your house.” Kino spoke as she tries to catch her breath. “Alright.” Hiro replies as he offers his seat towards his childhood friend. “You seem to be quite on a rush today. Is there a problem?” Hiro ask Kino as he faced her. “It’s been a while since you asked me for a date. I mean… It’s been a long time since then.” Hiro saw how excited Kino is and he realized that he haven’t asked her out for quite some time due to how busy their work is. “I see… Then, you shall be my princess on that day. However…” As he stood up, the door opens and Isonami enters the scene as she pulls the Admiral back to the building. As he vanishes from Kinugasa’s sight, his last words came to her ears perfectly as if it was mocking her. “… today’s princess is Isonami.” Kinugasa frowns as Hiro disappears from her sight. But she is not upset nor sad about it. After all, they all have their chances and turns when the time comes so she is fine with it. “Well then, I should better do my best so that I have time available this weekend.” Kinugasa returns back to her work after saying those words. For now, it’s expected that Isonami will pull some strings to make the Admiral and her sleep at the same bed which shouldn’t be an issue unless Isonami have pinned Sazanami’s weakness and forcing her to allow her to eat up the Admiral. But nonetheless, it’s the least of Kinugasa’s worries as she skips back to work. Epilogue: Isonami Isonami is currently sending messages on Sazanami by using her phone. So far, she have made Sazanami submit to her by using some tricks on her sleeves. And so, she is using that leverage to ask for Sazanami and Samidare for their blessing. Samidare have already given hers due to the fact that she didn’t mind. However, Hiro’s face pales as he saw Samidare’s smile. He knew that she will ask something from him the next day. I borrow Hiro? After Isonami send those words, a reply came. No Isonami then sends a message to her which had an attachment which Sazanami wanted to have. it. Seeing Sazanami tone on the messages being agitated by Isonami’s pressure, she sent another attachment towards Sazanami. give up. Do whatever you want. After receiving that message, Isonami who was still dragging the Admiral faces him and the two of them stopped from moving. “Hiro, I have managed to get Sazanami-chan’s permission.” Isonami cheerfully spoke as she shows him the messages. “Dammit, what did you just do?” Hiro replies as he felt that he was cheated. “I just made a bargain of a lifetime. Of course I have my own network too…” Isonami grinned as she started to drag the Admiral once more. Their destination was the Admiral’s room which should be good enough since it was properly sound proofed and sound will not leak at all no matter how noisy they are. Of course, all of it will be heard if you left it open so Isonami did close and locked the door so that no sound would be heard from the outside. “Well then, since I have been waiting for this for a long time… Ufufufu.” Isonami pounces on the Admiral as she dives right into him. ''- end.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature